


The Best Diner in the World

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven finds himself right back in Keystone, finally able to eat at the Best Diner in the World, only for the waitress to recognize him from last time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The Best Diner in the World

Steven didn’t plan it, but he was here anyway. “The Best Diner in the World,” the sign proclaimed. Steven wouldn’t know, considering he never got to eat any of their food. That one breakfast with Ruby and Sapphire was a bust (literally) so the second he realized where he was, he knew he had to eat there.

To make the  _ deja vu  _ worse, Steven was staying at the Keystone Motel — and he actually got to go in the pool! It was kind of gross, to be honest, but at least he did it! The next morning he finally made the pilgrimage up to the diner.

“Scrambled eggs and bacon, please,” Steven nodded, sitting down at the counter.

“Right away!” the perky waitress said, turning around after giving the order to the kitchen. “Say, you look familiar. Have you eaten here before?”

Steven froze. “Uh, yes?”

The waitress squinted. “You were the kid who had those weird facepainted girls who wrecked the booth,” she realized.

Steven put his hands to his face in embarrassment. “...That’s me,” he sighed. “Luckily it’s just me this time.”

“Good,” the waitress chuckled. “I’m pretty sure management still has them both banned.”

Steven snorted, wondering what would happen if Garnet herself ate here. The benefits of being a permafusion…

_ “Order up!”  _ the cook shouted.

“Keep your shirt on, Joe, I heard you,” the waitress remarked, grabbing Steven’s food. “Here you go, hon. Anything else?”

“No, thanks, this is great,” Steven said, ready to dig in. He took a bite of the scrambled eggs, then the bacon. He remembered what his dad said when he ate here, and echoed it. “This really is the best diner in the world.”

Or at least, it was when you weren’t dealing with two halves of your parental figure having a marital dispute. 

That helped.


End file.
